This invention relates generally to vending machines and particularly to an improved vending machine for dispensing cylindrical product containers such as bottles or cans in response to customer selections.
It is important in vending machines of the type under consideration to maximize storage capability and minimize the complexity of the delivery mechanism. The aim is that the product should occupy as much of the available interior space as possible thereby reducing overall size requirements.
A problem with many conventional machines is that they utilize a considerable number of switches and associated wiring as well as complicated delivery mechanisms. For example, multiple selection machines frequently rely on multiple solenoid operated delivery mechanisms. Not only do such switches and mechanisms consume valuable space but they render the machine susceptible to high maintenance costs.
Also important, with respect to efficient space utilization is the organization of the storage space. The simplest and most efficient storage lies in the use of vertical column loading but this often presents a problem because of the weight of the product. Accordingly, some machines utilize slant shelf arrangements or serpentine arrangements which reduces the gravity effect often at the expense of simplicity or storage space.
Conventional vending machines suffer from a lack of versatility in successfully allocating storage space for the anticipated product consumption for each selection. In some vending machines the problem is solved by simply providing additional columns to anticipated prime selections. Recent innovations have resulted in the use of diverting techniques which can result in some product being maintained in the machine for unreasonable lengths of time as well as increasing costs and decreasing reliability. While the application of anticipated use prediction techniques is desirable, the development of dispensing systems capable of utilizing these techniques has not been available.
The present vending machine solves these and other problems not disclosed in the known prior art.